galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Interlude: The Dai Than
Interlude: The Dai Than GalNet Entry: Dai Than The Dai Than are a species of humanoids, with biological and genetic roots common to all human species of the M-0 galaxy. Union scientists and scholars are still searching for the exact explanation why the human form is so prevalent in the M-0 galaxy and call this phenomenon the Human Mystery. Until 5017 (OTT) there was little contact to the Dai Than. The Dai are considered extremely dangerous and hostile. They are a nomadic species without a defined region of space or planetary bases. Rumors and legends know of a now destroyed planetary system and home planet, called Dai Shoo. These legends claim that the planet was destroyed by the Y’All, but the Dai also speak of a Forbidden Past that hints of a completely different reason, why the Dai became nomadic. Unlike the Wurgus, who until Union membership provided terraforming and sun engineering services to support their society, the Dai raid colonies and planets. The Dai are organized in tribes, each tribe has their own space fleet that is centered around huge mobile space colonies,they call Dai Mothers. The Dai tribes are only loosely associated to each other and have no known common leader or government. Each tribe is led by a Dai Lord with absolute decision power. Some tribes engage in slave trade, others allow non Dai to become members of their tribes. There is very little information on their social and cultural aspects, and they are considered enemies of the Union and are engaged by Union fleet if encountered within Union space. No female Dai have yet to be seen or captured, the average male Dai stands between 6 and seven foot. they have bright red skin and all appear to have the same shiny black hair. A noticeable feature are their yellow eyes and pointed ears. The Dai also have six instead of five digits on hand and feet. All Dai encountered are physically at peak condition and about three times as strong as a standard Terran Human. The males are trained from early on to be fighters and warriors that adhere to a very complicated and ritualistic honor code. The Dai are one of the few spacefaring civilizations that use the concept of small one pilot space craft ;in combat. The Dai are considered even by Terrans to be the best space fighter pilots. Tar-Ka-Hi Every fifth Nutho-Cycle, which was a calculated time fragments of a Galactic Year and maybe three or four times in the life of a Dai Than all the tribes would meet at Thana-Shoo the remnants of their once proud and beautiful home world. Officially destroyed so long ago by the ferocious hordes of the Y'All. Why it was really destroyed was part of the Forbidden Past and perhaps only the Pale Ones knew the truth. Nothing but fragments of the planet had remained, and one such fragment the continent sized Nak-Thana-Shoo, meaning the heart of Thana-Shoo, was the site of that meeting. No outsider, no one not Dai had ever seen this place. During four Nutho Cycles this place was abandoned , except for the mystical Pale Ones that guarded this place, but at the end of the fifth cycle the system would fill with the fleets of every Dai tribe. Dai Mothers and millions of ships crowded the system during that time. For ten Thana Shoo days all Dai celebrated highly ritualistic festivities, trade among each other, forge alliances celebrate weddings and do other tribe business. The tribal chiefs, tribe lords and their oldest children would come together in the stone and rock amphitheater on Nak-Thana-Shoo. A force field bubble erected over it and filled with breathable air. The tribal chiefs brought forth their most formidable warriors and pit them against each other in highly regulated and deeply traditional fight events. The warrior who won the most fights was then called Champion of Thana Shoo and it was an honor like no other. Tar-Kar-Hi, the high tribe lord of the Hi Dai Than stood in his tribes stair section of the amphitheater and looked over the many other Dai Than tribal lords, either already in their section or on their way to it, it was an impressive sight, but in truth it was a sad one. There were still many tribe lords but nowhere the number there once were; many seats remained empty; and there were already more empty seats than occupied ones. Bor-Hat-Je an old friend walked over to him and greeted him by putting his hands on both of Tar-Kar's shoulders and Tar did the same to him. "Good to lie hands on your shoulders again, my old friend, Bor-Hat. How did the endless darkness treat you and your tribe over the past Nutho Cycles?" Bor;Hat looked like a brother to Tar-Ka-Hi, both tall and athletic, despite their age. The arms bulging with sinew and rock hard muscles, their skin bright red and the black hair slicked back into a very tight ponytail. It apeard to pull the already angular arched eyebrows even further up. Clad in deep red colored leather suits with intricate stitching and carvings, lined beneath with micro mesh armor and fully seal-able in seconds to become a functional space suit. Each of them carried a vast arsenal of blades, guns, mini bombs and other weapons openly as well as hidden all around their bodies. Prominent were the double swords across their backs. These single edged mono filament swords were not just traditional decoration of ancient past but terrible weapons wielded by perhaps the best sword masters in the galaxy. Where the leather cross straps of their chest harness met , was a circular metal disc decorated with the Tribal – glyph, and behind it the disc shaped Alti-karr knife. Mastery of this throwing weapon was practiced by the Dai from as soon as they could walk and developed a deadly accuracy with it. The best could make it bounce of walls and ceilings and decapitate a being twenty meters distance and even around a corner. Above and to the left in a richly tooled and decorated knife sheath was the Okthi-karr, a knife which should never be drawn, as it was only meant for ritual homicide of a family member that brought shame to the tribe. And on the other strap was the Nak-Karr, the one to end shame. The knife meant to commit suicide in case of any dishonor. Hat-Je kept his hands on Kar-Hi's shoulders. "The hunting is more difficult and more dangerous than it ever was. I must decide after this meeting if I will relocate to the distant low sector or take the secret way the Golden offer to another galaxy altogether." He then used one hand gesturing over the theater." Look at this old friend. When it all began 75,000 tribal chiefs filled these ranks. Today there are less than 8,000 thousand tribes left! Our mighty civilization is dying.” Kar-Hi who had thought in very similar lines said "Mur- Yuu-Hr the one we always called the truly tall one, have you heard of him? I do not see him present.” Hat-Je also looked over the seats and said. "I was thinking the same thing just a moment ago, and yes I remember Yuu-Hr. I cannot see him yet, he must be late." A tribal chief one step behind them, Kar-Hi recognized him as Are-We, an old and experienced chief; said. "No he won't come. He met the USS Devastator and that cursed Waste land demon Stahl. Another Dai Mother destroyed with many children, women the old and young gone. The Mur-Hr Tribe is no more and so are two others I know." Kar-Hi was not to proud to show his sadness as he heard about this and added his own bad news "The Union is getting more powerful every cycle, not only did they add the Klack but you heard the Attikan Commonwealth has joined. All 96 member civilizations went along." A fourth tribal leader joined their small impromptu conference. His name was Tar Bas-Co, his thumbs hooked in his belt. "The Attikans are Union members for a good while now. I heard your words and I am only here because I retreated!" He hung his head. "I retreated and still lost two thirds of my fleet. My Mother barely made it into free space severely damaged. I am broken as it is too much loss, to much damage for me to rebuilt!” Kar-Hi put his hands on Bas-Co's shoulders. "Then join my tribe. I shall welcome you as foremost Lord among all families in my Tribe." “A member of the Hi tribe I am then, so be it!" Their little group had grown to about twenty tribal chiefs when Kar-Hi said. "We cannot fight the Union, not even if we combine all tribes in one fleet. It would be a mighty battle and cost them much but they will still prevail and then there be no Dai Than." Everyone in their group agreed. One of them said. "You are known to be wise and your tribe is without question the biggest. I will listen to your council, but what are we to do? We do not have planets like other races. We do not want to settle down. We are Dai Than. We are warriors, we have lost Thana Shoo so long ago, and we are a space born race ever since." Another one said. "Maybe we must find a world and settle it, it is not our way but it will guarantee the survival of our kind!" Kar-Hi said. "I see our numbers dwindle. What good are our best ships against the Terran Translocator cannons? Our best shields cannot stop these cursed weapons. The Kermac have so much more resources and yet they have not found a way in 1500 cycles to defend against it. The Nul, no one here will deny their strength and fighting powers, they will never admit it in the open but they fear the Union and most of all the Terrans." Hat-Je frowned. “I dislike the Kermac most of all spaceborn civilizations, but I tend to agree with them. The Sarans committed a terrible crime unleashing these Terran barbarians upon the Galaxy. No species fights wars like them. They are not warriors, no. They are born soldiers. Soldiers are not much good without a leader, unfortunately to us and the rest of the galaxy they have the very best. I am not impressed by their cannons and torpedoes. However I have the deepest respect for the one they call the Eternal Warrior.” Bas-Co held up his six fingered hand. "The Xunx, the Freons, the Ferons, the mighty Alakarr, the Piostla all were mighty empires and advanced species before the Terrans ascended. You will not find a single member of any of these species alive today. They dared to stand against the Terrans and paid the price and I do not have enough fingers and toes to count all the species and civilizations perished and wiped out by the Unions mighty onslaught." Another tribe chief added. “Don't forget the Y'All. It was the Union and the Terrans chief among them who not only stopped them but wiped them out.” Kar-Hi crossed his arms behind his back. "The Shiss once one of the most feared warrior races, are a shadow of their former might. But there are the Purple Throat Shiss, they thrive. And do you know why?" One tribal chief said. "They joined the Union." "Yes they did. As you know the Shiss traditionally expand their empire by sending their lowest cast the Purple Throats with virtually no support on the most harsh and barley suitable planets and if they manage to survive and build a successful , thriving colony , the higher color throat casts take over, reap in the benefits and make the Purple throats their slaves. About eight or ten cycles ago . A region of space with thirty two Purple throat Colonies developed a very nice little empire of their own, built up from scratch and they wanted to keep what they had built and rebelled. The upper caste Shiss sent war ships, and destroyed one colony with orbital bombardment. Was this the end of the Purple Throats? No! They asked the Union for help. It was granted right away. The next time the upper caste Shiss came to make another example, they were faced by Union battleships and I know there is no one here who hasn't seen those sleek wedge shaped behemoths in action. The Purple Throats became Union nembers. "Today these colonies are thriving, and would be a great prize for any of us!" "And there are Shiss cCaptains commanding Union battleships!" said Bas-Co. "Facing these ferocious lizards was never easy but them commanding Union ships... I lost half my Tribe to the USS Hyperion under the command of Captain Zezzazzzzz, a purple throat Shiss!" There was silence, now over sixty tribal chiefs stood in a circle and Cam-Elf-Na who hated Kar-Hi as he had lost to him , 10 Nutho Cycles ago the title of Champion, said aloud. "Go stand in the middle of the Heart so all can hear your words. It seems you have the answers!" Kar-Hi went down the stairs, past his oldest son Har-Hi who a day before had won the right to called Champion looked in his son's eyes and knew that he needed to say what he contemplated for so long. His son and the generations to come had a right to live and assure the survival of the Dai Than. He reached the center of the Amphitheater and spoke. "Look around you. Look beside you and recognize the many empty seats. Once occupied by the likes of us. There are more now as there were at the last meeting and there will be more during the next. Not even a fool or a blind Dai can deny this steady decline. The day when no one will return to Thana Shoo is not so distant if we let this go on. We are a mighty race and few equal us in fighting skills and valor, but it takes us much longer to built ships as we take the resources we need, from others. This is our way! They call us Dai pirates and equal us with criminals. It mattered little to us what others called us in the past, but now we are facing an enemy who kills and destroys any Dai on sight, be it a single individual or an entire tribe. There is not one among us who can deny their ships grow bigger and stronger, their weapons and shields getting better and their territory expands every time you hear. What was Freespace yesterday suddenly is Union space. But not just the Union, the Kermac and their thrall species also make it harder for us to take what we need. He saw that many who listened nodded. "Those who know me will attest I am no coward and have fought many hard battles both in the arena and with my ships, but I too did not manage to attain all the resources I need to feed my Tribe, to built new ships or find the leisure to pause and give scientists the chance to research and improve our technology. " He came to the hardest part of his speech, and he knew it would change his fate and that of his tribe forever and most likely would change Dai Than history forever, but he steeled himself. "One Nutho Cycle ago, an epidemic disease of unknown origin was killing many of my tribe and my medical staff did not know what to do to stop it. I decided to cross Union space to reach Karthanian space. In the hope their scientists had a solution or cure. Going around Union space would have taken too long. There was dead silence in the ranks of the chiefs as they listened to Kar-Hi's story. "I was less than a Light Nutho away from Karthanian space when we were engaged by the USS Devastator and five Union battleships, part of their First Fleet, with the rest of it approaching fast. Our worst enemy hailed us to surrender and I simply told him, that I was not out to attack a colony or planetary system, but needed urgent medical help from the Karthanian. Do you know what our worst enemy did then?" It was Bas-Co who spoke. "He is our worst enemy but he has honor. He let you pass." "No my friend, he offered a flag of truce and six Union hospital ships arrived within the same day. In less than two days they had isolated the cause, and treated every one of us. There was not one word of hate or disrespect spoken by any of them and not a single weapon or bomb had been brought to our ships. They simply accepted my word that I would honor the truce as well. After that he let us pass." A tribe chief Kar-Hi did not know said. "I will leave this meeting right now. My tribe too suffers from a deadly fever we cannot control. I do not care if you call me a coward or a traitor, or even Okthi-Dai! I will ask the Union for help. My tribes well being comes first!" Many agreed and many called that chief Okthi-Dai, Outcast! Kar-Hi raised his arms and it became quiet again. "We have three options as a species. We can leave this region of space and see if we can find better conditions in unknown regions far from here,. We can continue to fight and raid and be decimated and go the same way as the Xunx, the Freons and all the others, or we can do as the Purple Throat Shiss have done and join the Union. I was assured that on the day we Dai become members, our past is forgotten and a new chapter is written. Instead of being decimated by Translocator cannons we will have them aboard our ships and if there is one thing to be said about the Terrans and the Union, they keep picking fights and we can do what we always do, with our ships refurbished, repaired, equipped with their marvelous instantaneous communication and fight. While our children, the old and our families are safe. It is the most important duty of a tribe lord to ensure the survival and well being of its tribe and in a wider sense of our kind. There is no greater task and no goal more important. I have made that decision for my tribe. You may join me or call me Okthi-Dai but after this Meeting my tribe will head for Union space." Almost instantly about fifteen hundred tribe chiefs got up and marched down and then stood behind Kar-Hi. The rest however started chanting Okthi-Dai, led into the chant by Kar-Hi's old rival, Cam Elf-Na. His old rival now raised his hands and the chanting died down."By the ancient traditions that govern this place only ritual fights may be fought. You and your cowardly followers may leave, but as soon as you have left this most holy of places and you are beyond our old suns circle we will hunt you down, destroy every one of you as there is nothing more disgusting than an Okthi-Dai who is alive!" Kar-Hi responded. "Then so be it! Let it be known I already have applied for Union membership and I have not only gained access to free medicine but guarantees by Stahl himself that will make this a costly hunt for the intended hunter. It is your opinion that makes me Okthi-Dai. Your decision to doom what is Dai however firmly plants this term of shame upon you.” Kar-Hi left the circle and then put his hands on Har-Hi's shoulder. "I have done this for you and the ones that come after you." Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Rewrite Complete